


A Job Well-Done

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: As Natasha got closer to the woman in blood-spotted armor swaggering off Thor’s ship, she paused, eyeing her up and down. “Have we met?”





	A Job Well-Done

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Natasha/Valkyrie - Halls of Valhalla.
> 
> Takes place after _Thor: Ragnarok_ and completely ignores _Avengers: Infinity War_.

As Natasha got closer to the woman in blood-spotted armor swaggering off Thor’s ship, she paused, eyeing her up and down. “Have we met?”

The woman furrows her brow before grinning, sloshing a little fiery-smelling liquid out of her bottle as she points to Natasha. “Budapest! 2005. Quiet year. Didn’t keep me too busy.” She hands the bottle off to the little alien next to her and pulls Natasha in for a firm, Thor-like hug. “You’re looking well. Much better than the last time.”

“You were in Budapest?” Natasha can’t see this dark-haired goddess in combat fatigues in Hungary, especially since she just flew in on an Asgardian spacecraft.

“Not really,” she says airily. She regards Natasha with a look that can only be described as _thirsty_. “You almost came to us. To Valhalla. Called to me right as I was cheating my way through a poker game.” She leans in and presses the softest kiss to Natasha’s lips, so gentle that Natasha doesn’t even flinch away. “Remember?”

_(Dust in her mouth. Fire above and below. Clint calling her name._

_“Wake up, silly bitch. I’m not about to lose a bet over a hot redhead again. Fool me once.”_

_Dark hair haloed in golden sunlight. A kiss like a whisper._

_Natasha opens her eyes._ )

Natasha feels tears prickle her eyes, but blinks them back. “I remember,” she says.

“None of that. You lived to fight another day,” the woman says, a little sadness in her voice. “So fight we shall.”


End file.
